This is a collaborative study of change in politically relevant values, political resources and political behavior in advanced industrial society. The study will be based on interviews with representative national samples and parent-child pairs in Austria, the United States, the United Kingdom, France, Germany Italy, Belgium, the Netherlands and Switzerland. Scholars from each of these countries are senior partners in the study and are responsible for the financing and execution of the fieldwork in their own countries. We seek support for fieldwork in the United States and for the American principal investigators. This study focuses on changes in values, political resources, and political behavior and on the consequences of these changes for the political system. We will explore several dimensions of economic, social, and political values, cognitive and experiential resources, conventional and unconventional forms of participation, interpersonal communications and mass media behavior, levels of satisfaction, discontinuities in life experiences, socialization patterns, and demographic and other life-history variables. We will associate these changes with key criterion groups, with particular attention devoted to the role of age, education, and affluence in change. We will analyze the consequences of these changes for the nature of political inputs, satisfaction with system performance, and the perceived adequacy of existing political institutions and practices.